The present technology relates to an electro-optical unit with two data lines assigned for each pixel, and a display including such a unit.
In recent years, a projector that projects an image on a screen has been used widely at home as well as in the office. A projector generates image light by modulating light emitted from a light source with a light valve to project the resultant light on a screen for display. A light valve, which is composed of a liquid crystal panel, modulates light in such a manner that each pixel is subject to an active matrix driving depending on an external image signal (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-079118).